We Love You, Taeyongie!
by Arisa Hosho
Summary: NCT All Members! [ONESHOT] [dibuat untuk mybestbaetae] Sepenggal kisah para member NCT Dreams yang menjadi guru di sebuah playgroup, dengan murid-murid yang lucu dan menggemaskan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taeil, Hansol, Johnny, Ten, Kun, Winwin, Yuta, Taeyong dan Jaehyun? [Epilogue Up: Cerita setelah 25 tahun berlalu. Ungkapan hati Jaehyun dan Taeyong] #JaeYong #BL #OOCs
1. Chapter 1

**We Love You, Taeyongie!  
**

 **NCT ONESHOT**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong centric**

 **Maknaeline!teachers. Hyungline!students. Friendship. Humor(fail). Slight!Nomin.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _NCT Dreams Kindergarten and Playgroup, Autumn 1997_**

Selamat datang!

Ini adalah tempat dimana hanya keceriaan yang kau jumpai di sini. Ketika kau memasuki tempat ini, kau akan disambut oleh pagar kayu berujung runcing dengan sentuhan warna krem yang elegan. Untuk menuju pintu masuk, kau harus berjalan di jalan setapak yang dikelilingi oleh rumput hijau dan terdapat beberapa wahana bermain seperti, papan luncur, ayunan, kolam pasir, dan wahana menyenangkan lainnya.

Kemudian, sebuah bangunan mungil sudah berada di hadapanmu. Tembok luarnya dicat berwarna-warni dengan berbagai macam mural bunga dan binatang yang konon digambar sendiri oleh para _founder_ -nya. Tepat di atas pintu masuk, sebuah papan besar bertuliskan _NCT Kindergarten_ akan menyambutmu.

Bangunan itu tampak tenang dan damai dari luar. Tapi, saat kau masuk ke dalam suasananya sungguh riuh dengan teriakan manis anak-anak kecil berpadu dengan suara berat yang berasal dari beberapa lelaki dewasa.

" _Aaakh_! Lepasin, Yuta! Pesawat ini punya Ten!"

"Kau yang lepasin! Yuta yang _nemu_ duluan di kolong lemari!"

"Tapi ini punyaku! _Kemalin diculi_ Doyoung!"

"Berisik! Sini pesawatnya _ssaem_ ambil!"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum tangis pecah dan membahana dengan lantangnya. Ah, memang, si Donghyuck- _ssaem_ ini selain biang perusak suasana juga jagonya membuat anak kecil tidak berdosa menangis.

" _#$%%^^ &&^*(())(((*&%%%^##&(#())_&#&#^ ^& * *_! _"_ –Yuta dalam bahasa Jepang.

" _#$%#^ &**#^$&$(#()*&$^$&$*#(#)) )*#&&*$*$&$##(#_!" –Ten dalam bahasa Thailand.

" _Ya ya ya_! Kalian curang! _Aish_! Pasti kebiasaan kalau marah pakai bahasa planet yang _ssaem_ tak mengerti! Sudah diam!"

" _YA LEE DONGHYUCK_! Kau apakan _bubble-bubble_ kesayanganku?! Minggir sana! Dasar kau ini memang kejam! Monster! Jelek!"

"Jeamin- _ssaem_ … _hiks_ …,"

"Iya, sudah tenang Yuta-kun, Tennie … Coba lihat apa yang _ssaem_ bawa. _Tadaaa_! Si kapal putih ini juga mau main sama pesawatnya. Ayo kita buat pesawat dan kapal berteman, ya," bujuk rayu nan manis Jaemin selalu bisa membuat anak-anak luluh. Bermodal senyum _angel_ dan wajah rupawan juga merupakan kiat sukses dirinya berkecimpung di bisnis ini. Tidak salah jika dirinya menjadi favorit anak-anak, termasuk sang Kepala Sekolah, Mark Lee.

" _Aigoo_ , seperti biasa, kau pintar sekali mengambil hati mereka, Jaeminie," puji Mark sambil mengacak rambut Jaemin.

" _Ehehe_ , tidak, _hyung_ , kebetulan saja aku suka anak kecil dan mereka sungguh menggemaskan."

Ada sepasang mata yang melirik dengan laser membunuh, ia berujar sinis, " _Cih_ , penjilat. Suka anak kecil apanya! Bilang saja mau cari perhatian di depan Mark- _hyung_!"

Sayang, kata-kata pedas yang dilontarkan Donghyuck terlalu kentara dan didengar sepasang telinga di belakangnya, "Makanya, kalau mau dipuji juga, kerja yang benar. Tempat ini dibuat untuk membuat anak tertawa, bukan sebaliknya. Aku heran monster macam dirimu bisa diterima jadi guru _playgroup_. Kau masuk jalur belakang, ya?"

"Aku masuk lewat pintu depan. Jeno- _hyung_ tidak lihat? 'Tuh di sana," jawab Donghyuck asal-asalan. Terkadang pria tampan bermata sipit dengan senyum menawannya ini membuat Donghyuck kesal karena lidah tajamnya. Jeno juga salah satu favorit di taman _playgroup_ ini. Tawanya yang riang dan wajahnya yang sumringah, tidak jarang menarik perhatian anak-anak untuk segera menyukainya.

"Itulah sebabnya kau disebut _monster jelek_. Marah itu jangan dijadikan hobi, Donghyuckie."

"Jeno- _hyung_ berisik. Kau sama sekali tidak membantu. Lagipula, si centil Jaemin yang pertama kali mengatakan aku monster! Gara-gara dia aku ditakuti anak-anak."

"Salahmu sendiri yang selalu dipergok Jaemin saat anak-anak menangis. Dia hanya melakukan tugasnya supaya tidak makan gaji buta sepertimu."

"Huh, bela saja terus pacarmu. _Hyung_ tidak cemburu apa, Jaemin disayang-sayang Mark- _hyung_ begitu?"

"Kau kira aku tidak? Tentu saja aku cemburu saat _bubblegum_ -ku dijamah sembarangan oleh kepala sekolah hidung belang macam Mark."

"Kalau begitu jaga baik-baik pacarmu agar tidak sering tebar pesona!"

"Mark- _hyung_ saja yang kelewat bawa perasaan. Haha, lihat dia sekarang sedang diserang Johnny. Anak itu memang selalu bisa aku andalkan," seringai dan tawa _evil_ keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jeno saat melihat Johnny sedang menarik-tarik kaus belakang Mark.

"Hm? _Johnny, yo_! _What's up, Little bro_?"

" _Mr. Mark, can I tell you a story_?"

Johnny adalah salah satu murid pindahan dari Amerika dan belum terlalu fasih berbahasa Korea. Sebagai orang yang mempunyai darah Kanada dan bilingual, Mark menjadi satu-satunya _teman_ Johnny di _playgroup_ yang bisa ia ajak bicara.

" _Of course, John_! _What kind of story_?" Mark dengan senang hati mendengarkan dan berjongkok di depan anak rambut belah tengah itu.

" _Once upon a time_ …,"

" _Mm hm_ …,"

" _There was a goldfish_ …,"

" _Okay_ …,"

" _Who lived alone_ …,"

" _And then_ …,"

" _The end_."

 _Krik krik krik._ Suara jangkrik imajiner terdengar begitu saja di otak Mark. Mulutnya menganga, menutup, membulat, mengatup tidak jelas. Oke, Mark bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana. Sementara peluh dingin sudah membanjiri keningnya, takut membuat Johnny menangis karena salah paham telah mengabaikannya, Jeno dan Donghyuck tambah membuat Mark gugup dengan tawa yang begitu menistakan di telinganya.

" _Woah_ , _that's a … um … eem … unusual story_ ," ya, jika Mark berkata _weird_ atau _freak_ terlalu kejam untuk didengar anak umur empat tahun, 'kan?

"Mark- _ssaem_ …?"

"Eh, iya, ada apa, Taeil- _ah_?"

"Aku juga mau cerita…," serangan kedua datang, pikir Mark diam-diam.

"Baiklah, cerita apa, sayang?" tapi Mark menghadapinya dengan sabar.

"Suatu hari, ada seekor ayam. Lalu ayamnya digigit lebah."

"Wah, terus terus, nasib ayamnya bagaimana?" tanya Mark dengan mata melotot.

"Ah! Aku tahu lanjutan ceritanya," Donghyuck mulai beraksi, "ayamnya jadi besar, kan?"

"Benar, seperti balon!" Jeno ikut serta. Dan Taeil segera pindah menuju Donghycuk dan Jeno yang sepertinya lebih antusias dengan ceritanya, mengabaikan Mark yang sedang jongkok sendirian.

"Iya, _ssaem_! Berubah jadi balon ..."

"TAPI BANYAK BULUNYA!" seru Taeil, Jeno dan Donghyuck bersamaan. Diikuti tawa terbahak-bahak dari ketiganya yang begitu melengking di telinga Mark.

 _Baiklah, beri kacang saja padaku_. Umpat Mark dalam hati.

"Doyoung- _aaaah_ , jangan lari dulu! Celanamu belum terpakai, ya ampun!"

Yang dikejar semakin menggoda guru yang mengerjarnya, Jisung, dengan berlari-lari mengelilingi kelas seperti kelinci lepas.

" _Yeyeyeyeye_! Aku baru saja pipis, _yeyeyeye_."

" _OMOOO_ … ini anak siapa tidak pakai celana begini?! Jisungie, apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat tutup aurat Doyoung!" pekik Renjun setengah panik.

"Renjun- _hyung_ , bantu aku menangkapnya! Doyoooung- _ah_ tungguu!"

Doyoung memang jagonya melarikan diri, kakinya panjang dan gerakannya gesit menghindari tangkapan para _ssaem_ -nya.

"Renjun- _ssaem_ … engg …," sebuah suara halus memanggil guru berdarah China itu, membuatnya berhenti mengejar Doyoung dan mendapati Hansol yang terdiam sambil menggigit telunjuknya.

"Iya, Hansol- _ah_ , ada apa?" tanyanya dengan terengah-engah, tidak ia sangka mengejar _kelinci kecil_ dapat menguras tenaganya begini banyak.

"Itu … mm … Hansol …,"

"Iya, kenapa? Hm?" ujar Renjun mulai tidak sabar. Saat salah satu tangan Hansol memegang celana belakangnya, dahi Renjun berkerut kusut, matanya membelalak. "Oh! Hansol mau pipis?!"

Hansol menggeleng pelan, ekspresinya setengah panik dan ia mulai bergidik.

"Astaga! Mau _itu_? Oke, oke, _ssaem_ antar, anak manis! _YA_! Jangan dikeluarkan di celanamu! Tunggu sampai di pispot!" Renjun tergopoh-gopoh mengangkat Hansol menuju toilet kecilnya, meninggalkan Jisung yang masih kewalahan mengejar Doyoung.

"Renjun- _hyung_ mau kemana? _Aish jjinja_! Chenle- _hyung_! Berhenti menjodohkan Kun dan Winwin! Cepat bantu aku memasang celana anak ini!"

Abaikan saja Jisung. Chenle sedang asyik bersama duo _Chinese_ Kun dan Winwin yang saat ini sedang minum jus _burberry_ dari gelas yang sama. Bahkan, keobsesian Chenle pada kemanisan Kun dan Winwin mengantarkannya untuk membuat kedua anak kecil polos itu minum dari sedotan _couple_ berbentuk hati yang biasa ia lihat di taman ria.

"Pintar. Jangan cepat-cepat dihabiskan, santai saja nikmati jusnya ... _Aigoo_ , kalian manis sekali. Sering-sering akur, ya."

Tinggalkan Chenle dan kegiatan tidak berfaedahnya, kita menuju ke anak yang belum tampil.

" _Jiiiiiaaaaat_! _Hap_! Jeno- _ssaem_ tangkap bolanya!"

" _Adaw_!"

Donghyuck terpingkal-pingkal, "Hahaha, kalau terjitak bola golf secara tidak elit begitu, kadar ketampananan Jeno- _hyung_ menurun drastis."

"Diam kau, jelek! ... Aduh, Jaehyunie, kenapa bermain dengan tongkat, sih? Kau tahu itu berbahaya, sini kemarikan tongkatnya!"

"Tidak mau! Papa bilang, Jaehyunie boleh main tongkat ini. Jaehyunie 'kan mau jadi pemain golf yang hebat!"

Jeno terkadang heran dengan anak berkulit putih kelewat menggemaskan yang satu ini. Di saat anak-anak seusianya hanya mengenal sepak bola, basket, dan bola tangan, Jaehyun dengan bangga mengenalkan bola golf yang justru dinilai tidak menarik bagi teman-temannya. Bolanya kecil, putih, membosankan, dan gampang hilang dibanding bola kaki yang besar dan berwarna-warni. _Dasar keturunan_ chaebol _, pipis masih di celana saja hobinya main golf._

"Tapi kalau main di sini berbahaya, Jaehyunie. Main di luar saja, oke?"

"Tidak mau! Di luar panas. _Hyiaaaaaat_!"

Jeno mengacak rambutnya. Kenapa anak zaman sekarang susah sekali untuk berteman dengan matahari? Berbeda dengan masa kecilnya dulu yang pagi siang sore tidak takut untuk bermain bola di lapangan atau petak umpet di taman terbuka. Jeno hanya bisa mendesah pelan, mencoba membiarkan Jaehyun beratraksi dengan tongkat golf plastik sambil mengawasi agar ayunan tongkat anak itu tidak sampai memecahkan kaca. _Ngomong-omong, dari mana anak gembul ini mendapat tongkat golf mainan yang terlihat mahal itu?_

Bola putih itu menggelinding perlahan setelah dipukul dengan tongkat golf dan mengenai kaki seorang anak yang sedang duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan, sibuk dengan pensil warna dan buku gambarnya. Anak itu terlihat berekspresi datar saja ketika ada bola kecil menyenggol pelan jemari kakinya yang terbungkus kaos kaki. Ia tetap fokus dengan coretannya di atas meja dan mengabaikan kehadiran Jaehyun yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Taeyong, kau sedang apa?" ujar anak itu seraya mengambil bolanya.

Yang dipanggil Taeyong hanya melirik sekilas di balik ekor matanya, dan kembali memainkan pensil warnanya. Jaehyun memiringkan kepalanya, memasang wajah bingung sambil memajukan bibirnya. Aura Taeyong yang memancar es seolah tidak menggetarkan Jaehyun untuk menyondongkan tubuhnya di meja, mengambil paksa kertas putih yang digambar Taeyong.

"Hm? Ini siapa?" Jaehyun mencoba menebak. Sosok dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat, memakai sweater pink dengan rok selutut hitam. Wajahnya digambar dengan bibir melengkung ke atas dan mata yang melengkung ke bawah. Jaehyun tidak tahu persis siapa yang digambar Taeyong, tapi energi yang menyeruak dari gambar itu seolah dapat membius Jaehyun untuk tersenyum balik kepada sang tokoh.

" _Ya_! Apa-apaan kau?! Kembalikan!"

"Tunggu ... ini cantik sekali. Siapa dia, Taeyong?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa! Kembalikan!" Taeyong beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tangannya sudah memegang erat kertas miliknya, berusaha menariknya.

"Pelit sekali sih! Aku 'kan cuma tanya," sebagai rasa tidak puas karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab, Jaehyun tanpa sadar juga menarik salah satu sisi kertas.

"Cepat berikan! Ini punyaku!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

 _Sraak_.

Kertas utuh itu kini telah menjadi dua bagian. Satu bagian di tangan Jaehyun dari figur perut sampai kaki, dan satu lagi di tangan Taeyong, menyisakan badan atas serta wajahnya.

Kedua anak itu terdiam. Jaehyun hanya termangu memandangi kertas di tangannya yang kini telah robek. Bagaimanapun ia tahu, gambar itu milik Taeyong. Begitu juga dengan siapapun yang digambar Taeyong, pastilah sangat berharga baginya karena Taeyong menggambarnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Ketika Taeyong mendapati gambarnya sudah tidak bersatu lagi, Taeyong menggeram. Yang dilakukan anak berambut hitam itu selanjutnya adalah mendorong Jaehyun hingga terjatuh. Jaehyun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Namun, Jaehyun tahu, sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya jauh lebih ringan dibanding sakit yang dirasakan hatinya. Perasaan menyesal karena telah merusak gambar Taeyong, dan perasaan sedih saat Taeyong marah dan kecewa padanya. Jaehyun yang masih balita pun tahu. Dan ia menangis karena perasaan bersalah.

"Jaehyunie! Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" pekik Jaemin saat mendatangi Jaehyun yang masih terduduk di lantai. Tangisan keras Jaehyun mengundang semua perhatian guru dan anak di sana, tidak terkecuali Jeno yang tadi mengawasinya.

"Ayo, berdiri, sayang. Sudah tidak apa-apa," Jeno refleks mengangkat anak bertubuh gembul itu ke pelukannya, membiarkan kemejanya kusut karena cengkeraman tangan mungil Jaehyun, basah karena air mata Jaehyun.

Jeno mencoba melirik ke sekitar, instingnya bekerja begitu saja untuk mencari tahu penyebab murid kesayangannya menangis. Jeno mengetahui semua jenis tangisan anak kecil. Dan ia tahu bahwa tangisan Jaehyun bukan karena efek yang timbul setelah ia terjatuh, yang akan cepat selesai ketika ia digendong atau ditawari permen kesukaannya.

Jeno tahu bahwa Jaehyun sedang menangisi hatinya yang terluka. Jeno sempat melihat robekan kertas di tangan Jaehyun, dan saat ia melihat Taeyong sedang menatap kosong kertas robek di tangannya, pada waktu itulah Jeno mengerti.

Berbeda dengan Jeno yang tenang, Jaemin yang gampang panik tidak bisa menghadapi anak kecil yang menangis dengan elusan lembut di punggung seperti yang Jeno lakukan. Logika Jaemin terkadang lebih bermain ketimbang perasaannya, dan bertanya adalah hal yang sering dilakukannya. Maka, ketika Jaemin hanya menemukan sosok Taeyong yang terakhir kali bermain bersama Jaehyun, Jaemin dengan wajah masih setengah panik mulai mendatangi Taeyong.

"Taeyong- _ah_ , kenapa Jaehyun menangis? Apa yang terja—,"

Tapi, Jaemin harus berhenti saat sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang. Jaemin pun menoleh, dan mendapatkan Jeno yang menggeleng pelan dengan senyuman tipis. Jaemin tidak tahu persis apa yang coba disampaikan kekasihnya, tapi Jaemin tahu ketika Jeno sedang memohon kepadanya. Yang bisa Jaemin lakukan selanjutnya hanya menghela napas, dan membalik tubuh Taeyong perlahan ke hadapannya.

"Taeyongie sayang, mau main di taman?"

Taeyong tidak berkata apapun, pandangannya masih lurus tertuju pada kertas di tangannya. Saat ia merasakan sentuhan Jaemin yang begitu lembut di kedua pipinya, menyeka air matanya, Taeyong menyerah. Taeyong mengangguk pelan sebelum menubruk Jaemin dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jaemin, menangis tersedu-sedu di sana.

* * *

Hanya terdengar suara deritan yang bergesek-gesek dari besi ayunan di taman itu. Suaranya mengalun teratur bersamaan dengan sebuah kaki jenjang orang dewasa yang menggerakkannya pelan, dan seorang balita mungil di pangkuannya.

Jaemin tersenyum ketika melihat Taeyong yang tidak berhenti menatap kertas yang digambarnya. Sosok wanita dengan rambut panjang yang bergelombang itu membawa Jaemin pada sebuah _de javu_ sentimentil.

" _Yeoppo yo_ , apa dia ibumu, Taeyongie?"

Taeyong mengangguk tipis. Ibu jari kecilnya mengusap lembut wajah itu, yang digambarnya dengan senyum lebar. " _Bogossippo yo_ , ibuku."

Jaemin memejamkan matanya, berusaha menekan genangan air yang akan keluar. Mendengar pengakuan lirih dari anak di pangkuannya membuat hati Jaemin teriris, karena pengakuan itu begitu dingin, sedih dan kesepian di saat yang bersamaan. Jaemin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang, menyandarkan keningnya pada pucuk kepala Taeyong kecil.

" _Ne_ , Taeyongie. _Ssaem_ juga sangat merindukannya."

Suara Jaemin yang menahan isak terdengar sangat getir di taman itu.

Jeno menatap punggung kekasihnya dari pintu masuk sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. Matanya memicing karena terpaan silau matahari terik yang sudah menyongsong ke tengah langit. Di bawah pohon buah mangga di taman itu, Jeno melihat kekasihnya yang memeluk Taeyong dengan penuh sayang. Jeno hanya bisa menghela napasnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Apa Jaehyun sudah tidur?" tepukan halus di pundak Jeno membuat sang pemilik pundak menoleh, mendapatkan Mark yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Kedua matanya ikut memandang apa yang sedang dipandang Jeno di taman.

"Ya, baru saja. Aku minta Renjun menjaganya."

"Begitu."

Keduanya larut dalam diam, meski mata mereka fokus pada hal yang sama. Pada sosok Jaemin yang sedang tertunduk dan mengelus rambut Taeyong.

"Sudah satu bulan," Mark akirnya bersuara, "aku rasa Taeyong masih belum bisa terbiasa."

"Dia hanya anak kecil berumur empat tahun, _hyung_. Bagaimana kita memaksanya untuk mengerti? Apalagi ibunya pergi dengan cara seperti itu," Jeno menyahut datar.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku sampai sekarang juga tidak mengerti. Apa orang baik selalu pergi tiba-tiba?"

Jeno kembali menghela napasnya, menunduk lesu, seolah lehernya kehilangan tenaga untuk sekedar menopang tegak kepalanya. Bayangan seorang wanita muda yang dulu menjadi rekan kerja di taman kanak-kanak ini bermain begitu saja dalam benaknya. Sosok wanita cantik yang masih berumur 20-an, senyumnya adalah senyum malaikat yang mampu memikat siapa saja untuk ikut tersenyum. Parasnya yang begitu menarik, polos, dengan jiwa keibuan dan perhatian yang tinggi, membuat anak-anak di sini langsung menyukainya pada pandangan pertama.

Seorang wanita tangguh, yang menjadi panutan Jeno, Mark, Jaemin, Jisung, Renjun, Chenle dan Donghyuck di taman kanak-kanak ini, untuk mendidik anak dengan hati. _Karena kita sedang merawat anak kecil, bukan bunga di kebun_ , begitu katanya terakhir kali, sekaligus nasehat yang Jeno jadikan acuan untuk yang kesekian kali.

Wanita berhati malaikat, dengan nama Joo Hyun, ialah ibu Taeyong. Yang meninggal karena tenggelam di sungai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mark menepuk pundak Jeno lagi.

Jeno cepat-cepat mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Taeyongie ... anak Joohyun- _noona_ ... seharusnya kita bisa menjaganya lebih baik."

Mark mengangguk pelan, "Sudah seharusnya."

Semuanya tentu ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk Taeyong, karena anak sekecil itu terlalu berharga untuk merasakan penderitaan dan kesedihan yang belum sepatutnya ia rasakan. Sejak kematian ibu Taeyong, ketujuh guru lelaki itu sepakat untuk membantu Taeyong semaksimal mungkin meringankan beban kesepiannya. Dan semuanya tahu bahwa sedikit dari mereka yang berhasil, karena bagaimanapun juga cara pikir orang dewasa tentu berbeda dengan tanggapan yang diterima oleh seorang anak balita.

Mereka hanya butuh sedikit bantuan. Sedikit keajaiban. Keajaiban yang mampu mengembalikan senyuman Taeyong dan menjadikan Taeyong utuh kembali, yang sebenarnya keajaiban itu sangat dekat dengan mereka. Mereka hanya belum mengetahuinya.

* * *

Jaehyun. Saat ini ia sedang tertidur pulas di jok khusus anak yang terpasang di samping kursi pengemudi. Sosok di belakang setir mobil hanya tersenyum ketika melihat balita berkulit putih yang sedang menggeliat sambil mungucek pelan sudut matanya.

"Papa?"

Suaranya sungguh menggemaskan, membuat pria yang bernama Suho dan dipanggil _Papa_ itu tambah merekahkan senyumnya, "Iya, Nak. Kau sudah bangun?"

" _Eung_ ... Mama ke mana?" tanya Jaehyun heran, tidak biasanya ayahnya yang menjemput sepulang sekolah.

"Mamamu di rumah istirahat. Ingat Mama sedang mengandung adikmu? Jadi, Mama tidak boleh capek," jelas ayahnya lembut.

Jaehyun hanya menggumam mengiyakan. Entah mengapa sosok ibunya yang mengandung mengingatkan Jaehyun pada kejadian siang tadi. Saat ia terpana melihat wanita yang digambar Taeyong. Jaehyun kecil mencoba menyimpulkan sendiri, apakah berarti wanita itu ibu Taeyong? Apakah wanita itu Joohyun- _ssaem_ yang saat ini sudah berhenti mengajar seperti yang para _ssaem_ -nya katakan?

"Apa kau lapar, Jaehyunie?" Jaehyun sedikit tersentak karena lamunannya terbuyar. Jaehyun menatap pria yang sama berkulit putih dengannya, lalu mengangguk semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan _spagetti_? Atau terserah padamu, kau mau apa, Sayang?"

" _Spagetti_ saja, Pa. Jaehyunie sukaaa sekali _spagetti_."

"Baiklah, Jagoan. Ayo kita ke sana!" seru ayahnya tidak kalah semangat.

"Yaaay! _Let's go_! _Broooom broooom_!"

Sembari menikmati matahari sore di balik jendela mobil, Jaehyun bersenandung pelan yang diikuti oleh Suho. Mereka bernyanyi bersama, mengobrol bersama, dan bercanda bersama. Sampai pada saat mobil yang dikendarai ayahnya melewati jalan di pinggir sungai, mata Jaehyun menangkap seseorang yang cukup familiar baginya. Senandung Jaehyun berhenti seketika, diganti dengan teriakan kecilnya.

"Papa! Berhenti! Stop!"

Suho terkejut mendapati anaknya yang kelihatan begitu panik. Meskipun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, pria berumur 30-an itu segera menginjak rem. "Jaehyunie, ada apa?"

Tanpa menjawab, Jaehyun kecil segera melepas _seatbelt_ -nya, membuka pintu mobil dengan tergesa-gesa dan melesat keluar.

"Astaga, Jaehyunie! Tunggu!" Suho tergopoh-gopoh memutari sisi mobil saat ia berlari mengejar Jaehyun. Ternyata Jaehyun berlari tidak jauh dari badan jalan, ia berhenti di atas bukit berumput yang merupakan pembatas jalan dan sungai. Suho segera menghampiri puteranya, ia tertegun saat mendapati Jaehyun menerawang jauh ke arah sungai. Suho refleks mengikuti arah pandang anaknya.

Mata Suho perlahan membelalak. Bahkan tidak perlu mendekat pun, Suho tahu persis siapa sosok yang sedang berdiri dan menatap sungai. Ia adalah Taeyong, anak dari sahabat baiknya, Chanyeol. Taeyong, yang juga merupakan teman sekolah anaknya, Jaehyun. Pantas saja jika Jaehyun berteriak ingin turun.

Suho selama ini hanya mendengar cerita dari Chanyeol. Cerita bagaimana anak semata wayangnya, di usianya yang masih terbilang belia, menghadapi kematian ibunya. Bukan salah Taeyong dengan sifat suka menolongnya. Di waktu hujan deras, di saat air sungai mengalir dengan kencangnya, Taeyong yang baru saja menemani ibunya berbelanja tidak sengaja melihat anak anjing hampir tenggelam di sungai. Taeyong tidak bisa untuk tidak panik dan melepaskan begitu saja genggaman tangan ibunya, membuat ibunya memekik keras karena Taeyong dengan cepat berlari menyeberang jalan.

Tepat pada saat Taeyong mencapai tengah jalan raya, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia pasti tertabrak jika tubuh mungilnya tidak diraih oleh dua tangan ramping yang mendorongnya ke depan. Membuat si pemilik tangan ramping itu terbanting oleh tabrakan keras dari sebuah mobil _sport_ , tepat di depan mata Taeyong.

Begitu cepatnya mobil itu melaju, mobil itu sempat oleng ketika pengemudinya mencoba menginjak pedal rem, dan berakhir menabrak pembatas jalan lalu melesat menuruni bukit pinggir sungai. Tubuh ibu Taeyong masih berada di atas kap mobil saat menuruni bukit, sebelum terpental dan tercebur ke sungai. Ibu Taeyong hanyut oleh aliran deras, dan baru ditemukan subuh besoknya.

Sejak saat itu, yang Taeyong tahu, ibunya tidak lagi ada. Taeyong mungkin belum mnegerti ketika foto ibunya dipajang di atas altar pemakaman. Atau ketika ia dipakaikan jas hitam dan banyak orang berkunjung ke rumahnya dengan pakaian serba hitam pula. Ia juga tidak mengerti ketika melihat sebuah kotak besar persegi panjang harus ditimbun di dalam tanah. Ia sungguh ingin bertanya apa isi kotak itu pada ayahnya. Tapi, Taeyong urungkan niatnya karena ayahnya terlihat begitu sedih pada hari itu.

Yang Taeyong kecil tahu, ibunya berada di dekat sungai yang ia pandangi saat ini. Karena di sungai ini adalah terakhir kali ia melihat ibunya. Ketika melihat ibunya terbanting ke sungai, ia percaya bahwa saat itu ibunya dengan berani menceburkan diri untuk menyelamatkan anak anjing yang hampir tenggelam. Ya, yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menunggu ibunya sambil menggendong anak anjing, pikir Taeyong selama ini.

Dan di sanalah Taeyong sekarang. Jaehyun melihat teman seusianya yang masih menggendong ransel kecilnya berjalan mondar-mandir di sepanjang pinggir sungai. Terkadang Jaehyun melihatnya berhenti, menatap sebentar air yang beriak-riak dan memancar kilau karena cahaya senja, kemudian melanjutkan berjalan lagi. Jaehyun samar-samar dapat melihat keringat di seluruh wajahnya. Pasti capek sekali, sudah berapa lama ia berjalan bolak-balik begitu, gumam Jaehyun dalam hati.

Pada suatu kesempatan, Taeyong berhenti dan berjongkok, memeluk lututnya yang mungkin kebas karena kecapekan. Jaehyun hanya melihatnya dalam diam. Ia berpikir Taeyong pasti berhenti kali ini. Tapi tidak. Taeyong hanya kelelahan, dan berhenti sejenak untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya. Taeyong kembali berdiri, berjalan di atas rumput yang tumbuh di sekitar pinggir sungai dengan kaki kecilnya. Terus seperti itu sampai sebuah suara menggaung memanggil namanya.

"Taeyong- _ah_! Astaga, Taeyong- _ah_! Ayah mencarimu ke mana-mana!"

Jaehyun memandang temannya yang saat ini sudah dipeluk ayahnya, dielus-elus kepala dan punggungnya. Jaehyun dapat melihat punggung Taeyong yang bergetar setelah itu, dan suara tangisnya yang menyedu pelan terbawa angin sampai ke telinganya.

"Papa, Taeyong kenapa, sih?" Jaehyun sungguh tidak mengerti.

Namun, Suho sungguh tahu. Ia hanya bisa menatap sahabat beserta puteranya di kejauhan dengan mata nanar. Selama ini, Suho hanya mendengarnya dalam cerita. Selama ini, Suho tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana derita yang dialami Chanyeol dan Taeyong. Dan setelah melihat kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat dengan matanya sendiri, bagaimana akhirnya hatinya benar-benar mengerti, Suho berusaha keras agar air di sudut matanya tidak sembarangan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Suho berlutut dan membalik pelan tubuh Jaehyun ke hadapannya, menatap lurus kedua mata anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan berkata halus, "Jaehyunie, mulai sekarang, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah membuat Taeyong menangis, ya?"

Jaehyun melotot terkejut, benaknya berkata bagaimana ayahnya tahu bahwa ia sudah membuat Taeyong menangis hari ini. Dan sebelum sempat membela diri, ayahnya sudah berujar lagi, "Kau harus peduli padanya, jangan pernah tidak mengacuhkannya, oke?"

Jaehyun memiringkan kepalanya, mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya, "Mengacuhkan itu apa, Pa?"

Suho terkekeh, tentu saja kosa kata itu terlalu sulit bagi anaknya yang masih empat tahun. "Pokoknya, apapun yang dilakukan Taeyong padamu, kau harus tetap menyayanginya. Meskipun kalian bertengkar, berebut mainan, atau saling mengejek, Jaehyunie harus bisa memaafkan Taeyong. Sayangi dia seterusnya, oke?" Suho mengelus belakang kepala Jaehyun lembut, membuat anak itu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk antusias.

"Siap, Papa! Serahkan pada Jaehyunie!"

* * *

Sejak saat itu, sedikit demi sedikit, tanpa ia sadari, kehidupan Taeyong berubah karena determinasi Jaehyun yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui. Jaehyun selalu mengikutinya saat ia bermain di taman sendirian. Jaehyun selalu mengekorinya saat ia membaca di perpustakaan sendirian. Dan Jaehyun selalu mendekatinya ketika ia berada di kelas. Taeyong tentu saja risih bukan kepalang. Anak kurang ajar yang telah merobek gambarnya tempo hari tiba-tiba bersikap sok ramah kepadanya.

Taeyong selalu berteriak kepada Jaehyun untuk tidak mengikutinya, menghardiknya dengan kata-kata pedas, bahkan memukul kepalanya. Namun, entah anak itu kebanyakan makan gula atau apa, Jaehyun tetap keras kepala membuntutinya.

Seperti saat ini, pada waktu pelajaran menggambar yang diampu oleh Jeno. Jaehyun sengaja duduk di samping Taeyong. Taeyong yang sudah gerah, hanya bersikap mendiamkan dan tidak peduli. Perhatiannya terpusat penuh pada kertas putih di mejanya.

Jeno menyuruh mereka untuk menggambar apapun yang mereka suka, tapi Taeyong sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Menggambar adalah hal yang paling digemarinya, dan baru kali ini ia kehilangan ide. Bukan hanya itu saja, ada sedikit trauma yang menggerogoti hatinya. Takut jikalau gambar yang susah payah ia buat robek lagi. Salahkan bocah gendut yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya.

"Taeyong- _ah_ , kau menggambar apa?" tiba-tiba saja Jaehyun mendesakkan tubuhnya di samping Taeyong, membuat Taeyong semakin gerah. Taeyong cepat-cepat menutupi kertas gambarnya dengan kedua lengannya.

"Minggir sana! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Ayolah, sedikiiit saja, gambar Taeyong 'kan pasti bagus-bagus," Jaehyun memelas.

"Tidak!"

Jaehyun tetap keras kepala. Ia mencoba meraih paksa kertas Taeyong lagi. Jaehyun memang kuat, dengan sekali angkat ia berhasil merebut kertas yang disembunyikan Taeyong di bawah tubuhnya.

" _YA_! Kembalikan!"

Jaehyun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kertas yang dipegangnya. Matanya memicing, dahinya berkerut. Tidak ada apapun di sana. Putih bersih, hanya kertas kosong.

Taeyong kesal dan panik setengah mati, malu juga. Karena sedari tadi Taeyong tidak bisa menggambar apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau Jaehyun mengejeknya habis-habisan?

"Taeyong- _ah_! Apa-apaan ini?!" –'tuh kan.

"Kenapa gambarnya bagus sekali?"

 _Eh?_

"Salju putih yang menutupi seluruh halaman?"

 _Hah?_

"Benar-benar imajinasi yang luar biasa."

 _Apa?_

"Gambar ini benar-benar hebat, Taeyong- _ah_!"

Taeyong dengan mata bulat indahnya terpana. Ia masih melebarkan matanya ketika Jaehyun mengangkat jempolnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Taeyong melihat senyum Jaehyun yang merekah, yang entah mengapa menghadirkan kehangatan yang menyelimuti hatinya. Taeyong tahu, bahwa Jaehyun benar-benar tulus memujinya. Entah Taeyong tahu dari mana, yang penting semuanya terasa begitu jelas ketika ia menatap Jaehyun yang balik menatapnya. Kedua mata Jaehyun yang menatap penuh kasih kepadanya.

Tatapan itu sama, dengan sosok yang begitu ia rindukan.

Tatapan ibunya.

"Jeno- _ssaem_ , lihat! Taeyong menggambar salju di halaman rumahnya! Indah sekali, ya!"

Jeno yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh haru kepada mereka berdua. " _Eoh_! Tentu saja, Jaehyunie! Taeyongie memang hebat dalam menggambar, 'kan?" ucapnya sambil mengusak rambut Jaehyun.

" _Eung_! Teman-teman, lihat! Taeyong baru saja menggambar taman salju, lho!" Jaehyun berkeliling kelas dan memperlihatkan kertas di tangannya pada teman-temannya. Yang anehnya disambut positif pula oleh seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Wah! Itu sih kutub utara!"

"Bukan! Pasti kutub selatan!"

"Tentu saja itu Alaska!"

"Afrika!"

" _Ya_ , di Afrika mana ada salju?! Adanya gurun pasir, _babo_."

Semuanya tertawa dengan celotehan yang dilontarkan teman-teman mereka. Jeno juga ikut tertawa mendengar kalimat-kalimat polos dan lucu dari para muridnya. Begitu juga dengan rekan guru lain yang mengintip mereka di balik pintu.

Taeyong masih berdiri kaku di sana. Tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, melihat senyum dan tawa di wajah teman-temannya, membuat Taeyong tidak bisa menahan otot-otot rahangnya yang perlahan bergerak, menyimpul senyum tipis yang memesona. Jaehyun melirik sekilas Taeyong yang tersenyum. Di dalam hatinya ia begitu merasa senang melihat senyum Taeyong yang sudah sekian lama tidak ia lihat.

Jaehyun kemudian mengambil kertas gambarnya sebelum ia menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Taeyong- _ah_ , aku punya hadiah untukmu," kata Jaehyun bersemangat.

Taeyong mengangkat alisnya, ia tidak sedang berulang tahun atau apa, "Hadiah?"

"Iya! Kau mau menerimanya kan?"

Taeyong sejenak ragu, tapi akhirnya mengangguk sebagai persetujuan. Kemudian ia melihat Jaehyun tersenyum, lebar sekali sambil memejamkan matanya yang hitam. Wajah Jaehyun yang tersenyum lalu berganti dengan sebuah kertas gambar yang tiba-tiba terangkat di depan wajahnya. Mata Taeyong sekali lagi membulat tidak percaya.

Di hadapannya kini sudah tersaji sebuah kertas dengan gambar sosok seorang wanita di sana. Seorang wanita dengan rambut ikal panjang, mengenakan kaus lengan pendek feminin dan rok di bawah lutut. Wajahnya digambar dengan sebuah senyum menganga yang cantik sekali. Taeyong berkaca-kaca seketika. Tanpa perlu ia lihat lebih jauh, Taeyong tahu bahwa itu adalah gambar Joohyun- _ssaem_. Gambar ibunya.

"I-ini ...," ujar Taeyong setengah terbata.

" _Eung_! Joohyun- _ssaem_ yang saaangat cantik! Apa kau suka Taeyong- _ah_?" Jaehyun berlompat kecil kegirangan sambil menunggu jawaban Taeyong.

Taeyong meraih kertas gambar itu pelan-pelan. Menundukkan kepalanya dan memandang sosok yang tergambar di kertas lekat-lekat. Bayangan wanita cantik berbaju ungu muda dan rok hitam terngiang begitu saja di kepalanya. Taeyong ingat betul semua pakaian yang dipakai ibunya, dan baju ini dipakai ibunya untuk mengajar sehari sebelum tertabrak mobil. Taeyong benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Jaehyun mengingatnya. Diremasnya kertas itu pelan, lamat-lamat jatuh buliran-buliran bening di atasnya.

"Mm," kata Taeyong sambil mengangguk pelan, "bagus sekali ... cantik sekali ... aku sangat suka ...,"

Taeyong tidak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Yang ia ingat, tubuh gembul Jaehyun sudah menghambur kepadanya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Dan tawa senang Jaehyun mengalun nyaring di telinganya. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua tangannya mencengkeram kaus belakang Jaehyun, memeluknya balik. Melanjutkan tangisan haru sekaligus sedih di pundak Jaehyun. Jaehyun seolah merasa tak terganggu dengan hal itu, dan tetap mengoceh menceritakan bagaimana sulitnya menggambar Joohyun- _ssaem_ yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Taeyong! Aku juga punya hadiah untukmu!" Taeil dengan semangat mengangkat gambarnya di hadapan Taeyong yang masih dipeluk Jaehyun, dan Taeyong lagi-lagi tidak percaya. Gambar ibunya lagi di kertas lain.

"Minggir! Aku juga punya sesuatu untuk Taeyong! Lihat, Taeyong! Joohyun- _ssaem_ yang aku gambar cantik, 'kan?" Hansol dengan teganya mendorong tubuh Taeil ke samping dan memperlihatkan gambarnya di depan Taeyong pula.

"Hei! Punyaku juga cantik! Paling cantik malah!" sergah Doyoung.

"Mana ada! Masih cantik punyaku! Iya, kan, Taeyongie?" kali ini giliran Ten yang menyela di tengah Hansol dan Doyoung. Tersenyum lebar merasa bangga dengan gambarnya sendiri.

" _Em_... _this is for you_ ," dan Johnny dengan malu-malu mengangkat kertas gambarnya sambil memalingkan muka. Lucu sekali seolah ia sedang menyatakan cinta.

"Taeyongie! ! #%$^&**(&)!" meskipun tidak bisa berbahasa Korea, Kun tetap berusaha menyampaikan gambarnya pada Taeyong, membuat Taeyong tersenyum indah dengan bibir tipisnya.

"Taeyong ... ini ... mm ... %#&$*(()&^^!" dan membuat Taeyong tertawa kecil karena Winwin dengan bahasa tubuhnya yang menggemaskan saat ia menyerahkan gambar itu pada Taeyong.

"Minggir kau, Jaehyunie! Kau ini kan gendut, kasihan Taeyong yang kau peluk terus! Tubuhnya bisa retak nanti!" Yuta mencoba memisahkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong dengan tangan kurusnya. Ia kemudian membawa Taeyong ke sisi lain lalu tersenyum manis di hadapannya.

"Tadaaa! Aku juga punya, Taeyongie! Punyaku jelas lebih cantik dibanding mereka, percaya deh," sambil mengangkat kertasnya, Yuta berkata dengan berapi-api, membuat Taeyong bingung harus bagaimana dan hanya menerima kertas pemberian Yuta canggung.

"Apaan sih, Yuta jelek! Taeyong ini punyaku!" Jaehyun merebut Taeyong dengan meraih pundaknya.

"Enak saja! Taeyongie itu tidak suka padamu gara-gara kau gendut!"

" _Mwo_?! Coba bilang sekali lagi, kutu ayam!" seru Jaehyun tidak terima sambil mendorong kedua bahu Yuta dan mendorongnya ke balakang.

"Gendut! Dasar gendut jelek!" lawan Yuta tidak mau kalah dan mendorong balik tubuh Jaehyun ke belakang.

"Yeeey! Berantem! Berantem!" sontak teman-temannya bersorak dan mengelilingi kedua anak yang sedang dorong-mendorong itu. Ruangan riuh oleh suara anak-anak yang berteriak beserta tepukan tangan.

Di balik pintu, beberapa lelaki dewasa diam-diam menyembulkan kepala mereka bersamaan, dan tidak kuasa untuk tidak menahan senyum lega. Salah satu diantaranya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak mau kekasihku satu-satunya jadi cengeng karena kurang dipeluk," Jeno menghardik tiba-tiba, membuat Jaemin terperanjat kecil saat tubuhnya sudah disenggol pelan oleh kekasih bermata sipitinya itu.

"Apaan sih, Jeno- _hyung_? Aku tidak menangis," kata Jaemin protes setengah manja.

"Dasar pipi gembul! Itu air mata di kedua sudut matamu apa, Sayang?" Jeno mencubit kedua pipi Jaemin dengan gemasnya.

"Jeno- _hyung_! Pipiku ini tirus! Sudah lepaskan, sakit tahu!"

"Astaga, ini masih pagi dan beraninya kalian bermesra-mesraan di depan publik begitu," –Chenle.

"Cari kamar sana, jangan sampai kelakuan mesum kalian dicontoh anak-anak," –Donghyuck.

"Bikin sakit mata," –Jisung.

"Dan perut mulas," –Renjun.

"Besuk akan aku pasang plakat 'Dilarang Pacaran'," –Mark.

Jeno hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan semakin mendekat pada Jaemin dengan mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Jaemin, membuat Jaemin tersipu malu, membuat yang menonton tambah memasang rupa malas dan jengah.

"Ngomong-omong, Jeno- _hyung_ , apa kau yang menyuruh mereka menggambar Joohyun dan menghadiahkannya pada Taeyongie?" pertanyaan Donghyuck hanya dijawab dengan gelengan pelan oleh Jeno. Semua tentu saja mengernyitkan alis, dari mana mereka mendapat ide seperti itu, semulia itu. Mungkinkah itu semua karena kepolosan mereka? Atau memang keajaiban sudah menghampiri mereka?

Sayup-sayup di tengan ruangan, sebuah suara halus muncul untuk menghentikan gulat kecil di antara Jaehyun dan Yuta. "Mm ... teman-teman,"

Semua menoleh pada Taeyong, menatapnya antusias. Yang ditatap masih menyiratkan mata yang sayu dan kabur karena sisa genangan air matanya. Sesaat setelah itu, Taeyong mendekap semua gambar yang diterimanya di dadanya. Memeluknya erat seolah itu adalah wujud ibunya sendiri. Dan tersenyum bak malaikat kecil sambil berujar, "Terima kasih banyak, ya. Kalian memang yang terbaik."

Semuanya tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum. Mata mereka diam-diam menyorot sebuah kelegaan yang amat sangat. Terutama di mata Jaehyun.

"Taeyong- _ah_ , mulai sekarang kita main sama-sama, ya. Dan pokoknya apapun yang terjadi, aku sayang Taeyong," lagi-lagi Jaehyun menenggelamkan tubuh Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya.

Dan Taeyong mengerti sekarang. Kenyataan bahwa semua temannya begitu menyayangi dirinya, sepenuh hati menghiburnya, semua itu tersampaikan dan diterima dengan indah oleh hati kecil Taeyong. Bagaimana sosok ibunya tidak pernah benar-benar menghilang dari hatinya, bahkan dari hati teman-temannya. Taeyong pikir selama ini bahwa hanya ia yang merasa kesepian, merasa sedih seorang diri. Tapi, hari ini semua anggapan itu hilang sudah. Ia punya teman-teman yang sangat menyayangi dirinya, dan bagaimana teman-temannya juga tidak pernah melupakan sosok ibunya.

"Aku juga sayang Taeyong!" –Doyoung.

"Aku juga!" –Taeil.

"Aku juga!" –Ten.

"Aku yang paling sama Taeyongie!" –Yuta.

"Tidak bisa, pokoknya aku!" –Hansol.

"Mm... _me too_." –Johnny.

" _Wo ai ni_ , Taeyongie." –Kun.

" _I love you_ , Taeyong!" –Winwin.

" _Ne_ , _ne_. Kita semua sayaaang sekali pada Taeyongie, iya kan, anak-anak?"

"Ah, Mark- _ssaem_ ikut-ikutan saja!"

"Tidak apa-apa, dong, Renjun- _ssaem_ juga sayang Taeyong!"

"Jeno- _ssaem_ dan Jaemin- _ssaem_ juga lho!"

"Apalagi Jisung- _ssaem_ , sayaang sekali dengan Taeyongie!"

"Yah, meskipun aku lebih sayang Kun dan Winwin, tapi Taeyongie juga nomor satu kok untuk Chenle- _ssaem_!"

" _Aish,_ dasar kau tidak jelas. Yang paling jelas ya sayangnya Donghyuck- _ssaem_ , iya kan, Taeyongie?"

"Hahaha kalau begitu ayo kita bilang sama-sama, teman-teman dan semua _ssaem_ juga!" seru Jaehyun dengan mata berbinar-binar dan kedua tangannya yang terangkat ke atas.

" _Yaaay_! _Hana...dul...set..._ _SARANGHAE, TAEYONGIE_!"

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **This oneshot would like to thanks to: iklan (hahaha), Chicken soup, Bleach anime  
**

 **mybestbaetae for the idea :***

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

Hahaha, semoga suka sama AU kaya gini, ya! Thanks a lot buat mybestbaetae yang sudah ngasih ide, maaaaaf banget udah php karena penulisan yg lamanya minta ampun, emang dasar author abal2 sayanya. Semoga suka yes!

Authors, jangan lupa hashtag-nya waktu posting JaeYong di hari Rabu dan Sabtu ya! ^^

Readers, yuk di favs, fols, and review! Terima kasih sebelumnya :*

Happy #SaturdaywithJaeyong

P.S. there will be epilogue, perhaps.


	2. Chapter 2

**We Love You, Taeyongie!**

 **NCT ONESHOT**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong [feat. Dohyun & David of SM Kid Models]**

 **EPILOGUE**

 **Romance. Fluff. Drama. OOCs.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _NCT Dreams Kindergarten and Playgroup, 25 years later, Summer_**

"Ayah!"

Seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun terlihat berlari dengan kencangnya saat melihat sosok yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Ia segera melompat dari ayunan tempatnya duduk dan segera mendatangi figur yang baru saja membuka pintu mobil.

" _Aigoo_ , jangan lari-lari begitu, Dohyunie," dengan sigap, kedua tangan sosok itu menangkap anak yang menubruk dada bidangnya.

"Ayah kenapa lama sekali?" bibir Dohyun cemberut, membuat pipi anak itu menggembung. Ayahnya spontan mengangkat tubuh kurus puteranya ke udara, menggendongnya sambil mengecup pipinya.

"Maafkan, Ayah, Dohyunie. Apa Dohyun bosan?"

Dohyun menggeleng, "Tidak, kok. Ada David yang menemaniku bermain."

"Begitu. Apa _Appa_ juga di sini?"

Kali ini Dohyun mengangguk. "Ayah, apa kita akan makan diluar setelah ini? Sama David juga kan?"

Ayahnya terkekeh, "Tentu saja, Dohyunie. Apa _Appa_ mengizinkan?"

"Tidak masalah. Asal _Appa_ juga boleh ikut, bagaimana?"

Sebuah suara muncul dari belakang mereka. Jaehyun kenal betul suara lembut yang berpadu sempurna dengan hembusan angin musim panas sore itu. Kepala Jaehyun segera menoleh dan mendapatkan sosok yang tidak pernah membuatnya jengah untuk ia tatap berjuta-juta kali sekalipun. Bibirnya tanpa perintah menyungging sebuah senyum menawan. "Taeyong- _hyung_...,"

"Hei, sudah aku bilang jangan menambah embel-embel _hyung_. Membuatku terlihat tua saja," Taeyong mendorong bahu lebar Jaehyun.

"Biarkanlah, _hyung_. Lagipula _hyung_ lahir di awal tahun, dan aku di hampir di akhir tahun. Pantas saja aku panggil _hyung_ , hehe."

Senyum Jaehyun yang sanggup membuat dunia tertawa itu mau tidak mau meluluhkan Taeyong yang akan melancarkan protes. Selalu begitu, Taeyong selalu dibuat tidak berdaya jika Jaehyun sudah menampilkan senyum seperti itu. Tayeong hanya menghela napas, "Baiklah, terserah apa maumu. Asal kau mentraktirku es krim cokelat dan _crepes matcha_ yang aku minta tempo hari."

" _Deal_. Ada lagi?"

"Mm... David hari ini kau mau makan apa, Sayang? Ayah Jaehyun yang akan mentraktir."

" _Jjinja_? David ingin _pie_ mangga dan _chicken_ , juga _sundae oreo_ yang ada di McD!" saking semangatnya, David meminta Taeyong untuk menggendong tubuh kecilnya, mengoceh ria di depan Jaehyun yang akan membelikan makanan favoritnya.

"Taeyong- _hyung_...," gumam Jaehyun tidak terima. Traktirannya menjadi beranak begini.

" _Eung_! Setelah itu kita minta Ayah membelikan David boneka _Spongebob_ , ya!"

"Ah! Dohyunie juga mau boneka _Chopper_ , Yah! Ayah juga akan membelikan untuk Dohyun, kan? Masa hanya David?"

Apa yang bisa dilakukan Jaehyun selain menepuk jidatnya pelan. Tidak ia sangka akan _diperas_ oleh tiga orang sekaligus. "Oke, oke. Ayah akan belikan makanan kesukaan kalian hari ini. Bonekanya nanti setelah Ayah gajian."

"Hahaha, jangan mau dibohongi Ayah kalian, anak-anak. Coba kalian periksa dompetnya di saku belakang, pasti banyak uang di sana."

"Taeyong- _hyung_...," geram Jaehyun gemas, "jangan terlalu memanjakan anak-anak."

" _Boo_ , lihat, Ayah kalian memang pandai merusak suasana."

"Hhhhh...aku merasa punya tiga anak sekarang. Terserahlah, ayo pulang."

Ketiga orang selain Jaehyun hanya tertawa ceria, meninggalkan taman kanak-kanak dan segera menuju mobil untuk menagih apa yang sudah dijanjikan Jaehyun. Meskipun begitu, Jaehyun senang saja. Sama sekali tidak keberatan jika uangnya dijajakan untuk membuat anak-anaknya tersenyum. Membuat Taeyong tertawa.

Setelah membeli semua kudapan dan makanan kesukaan Dohyun, David dan Taeyong, plus boneka _Spongebob_ dan _Chopper_ , keempatnya memutuskan untuk makan di rumah. Jaehyun dan Taeyong begitu senang ketika melihat buah hati mereka makan dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Tersenyum lembut ketika kedua anak mereka meminta tisu untuk membersihkan sisa makanan di sekitar mulut. Tidak lupa memuji ketika mereka melahap habis semua makanan tanpa ada sisa di atas piring.

Begitu cepat detik berlalu, hari sudah menjelang malam ketika mereka selesai makan. David dan Dohyun bermain dengan boneka baru mereka di ruang TV, sedangkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong di dapur membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci piring.

Hanya ada suara air keran yang mengalir, atau piring yang saling bergesekan satu sama lain. Bahkan, saat kecil dulu, keduanya selalu berisik jika sudah berdekatan seperti sekarang. Tapi saat ini, saat mereka hanya berdua seperti ini, seolah ada tembok pembatas di antara mereka yang membuat keduanya canggung untuk sekedar mengela napas. Tidak ayal juga mengundang salah tingkah. Tangan Taeyong tidak sengaja menyenggol jemari Jaehyun saat ia menerima piring yang baru saja Jaehyun cuci. Taeyong dengan kecerobohannya hampir menjatuhkan piring itu jika tangan tangkas Jaehyun tidak segera menangkapnya.

"Ah, maaf," gugup Taeyong.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Kalau kau lelah, kau bisa istirahat menemani anak-anak bermain."

 _Ah_ , Jaehyun selalu saja baik. Dan Taeyong selalu terpana saat melihat wajah putih susunya yang sedang fokus mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

 _Taeyong bodoh_ , umpat Taeyong dalam hati. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat, matanya mengerling kemana-mana saking gugupnya. Jaehyun hanya terkekeh pelan. Sial. Tawa kecil itu lagi-lagi membuat bulu kuduk Taeyong meremang, membuat jantung Taeyong berdetak satu detik lebih cepat. Taeyong tidak punya pilihan selain membuang muka, menyembunyikan rona merah yang mungkin sudah berkumpul di kedua pipi tirusnya.

" _Hyung_ ...," tiba-tiba Jaehyun memanggil, lirih dan pelan. Taeyong meluruskan wajahnya, memperhatikan Jaehyun yang usai mencuci piring, menutup keran, dan mengelap tangan basah di apron yang dikenakannya. Lalu Jaehyun menatapnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya di momen mereka berdua hari itu, Jaehyun dan Taeyong saling menatap, benar-benar menatap dari mata ke mata. Bagi Taeyong, semuanya terasa begitu sempurna. Kemeja putih Jaehyun yang ia singsingkan hingga seperempat lengan, badan jangkungnya yang bersandar pada _counter_ dengan satu tangan sebagai tumpuan, kepalanya yang ia miringkan sedikit, dan mata hitamnya yang menatap tajam.

Tatapan mata yang mampu menembus iris kelam Taeyong hingga bagian terdalam, yang perlahan menjalar ke hatinya. Di tengah kekagumannya akan figur Jaehyun yang tak terbantahkan, mata Taeyong memandang sayu padanya. Jaehyun terangsang untuk mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh sudut mata Taeyong.

"Hei, apa mata _hyung_ memang sebulat itu?"

Taeyong dingin sebeku es. Meskipun jemari Jaehyun begitu hangat, sensasi sentuhan yang diberikan membuat Taeyong diam terpaku. "A-apa aneh?" Taeyong mengutuk suaranya yang kembali terbata.

Jaehyun tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "Justru indah sekali," ujarnya seraya mengelus pelipis Taeyong. Jaehyun benar-benar mengagumi mata bulat nan indah itu. Mata yang selalu menyorot keceriaan. Tapi terkadang juga bisa menyorot sayu seperti sekarang. Dan ketika Taeyong memandangnya seperti itu, Jaehyun tidak bisa untuk tidak memperpendek jarak. Memajukan wajah dan memiringkannya sedikit, untuk mengecup lembut bibir Taeyong yang tipis.

Meskipun Jaehyun hanya menempelkan kedua bibir mereka, jantung Taeyong rasanya berdebum keras sekali. Siap meledak bagai bom atom yang sanggup meluluhlantakkan ketahanan dirinya. Benar saja, saat suhu tubuh Taeyong mulai memanas, tangan Jaehyun dengan agresif memeluk pinggang Taeyong, sedangkan tangan yang lain menarik perlahan tengkuk Taeyong, membawanya lebih dalam ke ciuman mereka.

Mata Taeyong masih membelalak. Berbanding terbalik dengan mata Jaehyun yang setengah terbuka, namun sorotnya begitu memabukkan. Ketika melihat mata Jaehyun yang terpejam dengan indah beberapa detik setelah itu, Taeyong refleks menutup matanya.

Merasakan sesapan demi sesapan, lumatan dan jilatan dari lidah hangat Jaehyun, dan elusan hangat di tengkuk serta punggung. Demi apapun yang bergerak saat itu, Taeyong bersumpah dunia di sekitarnya diam bergeming. Hanya ada suara bibir yang saling menaut, lidah yang saling mengulum, dan gesekan tubuh yang semakin mendekat. Taeyong dibuat melayang, jika teriakan David yang terdengar sampai dapur tidak membangunkannya.

Taeyong kembali ke akal sehatnya. Ia mendorong pelan dada bidang Jaehyun ke belakang, sambil melepas lembut bibir mereka yang tadi menjadi satu. Taeyong menunduk dan menghela napasnya.

"Irene wanita yang baik."

Sebuah lirihan yang terdengar seperti teriakan keras di telinga Jaehyun. Tubuh Jaehyun lambat laun mundur, menyisakan jarak kembali di antara mereka. Ia mengangkat dagu Taeyong sehingga bisa melihat mata bulatnya yang hitam dan indah sekali lagi. "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku," balas Jaehyun, lirih pula.

Taeyong tersenyum manis, membuat Jaehyun tersenyum pula. Taeyong kemudian beralih pada dua anak kecil yang masih bermain di ruang TV. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis, "Apa Dohyun baik-baik saja? Apa kau merawatnya dengan baik?"

"Seperti yang _hyung_ lihat. Semuanya tambah baik ketika David menjadi sahabatnya," jawab Jaehyun sambil memandang puteranya.

"Aku benar-benar syok waktu tahu ibunya ...," Taeyong mendesah perlahan, "... waktu tahu istrimu tiba-tiba meninggal."

Tatapan Jaehyun menurun. Entah ia sedang memandang lantai yang sudah terlihat kusam, atau kedua kakinya yang terlihat lemas. "Dia memang sudah waktunya pergi. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya melawan kanker yang tidak bisa dia kalahkan lagi."

Ucapan itu begitu getir di telinga Taeyong. Jemarinya bergerak untuk mengelus pelan punggung tangan Jaehyun yang bersandar pada _counter_ , memberikan energi semangat di sana. "Maafkan aku sudah mengungkitnya. Kau ... benar-benar hebat merawat Dohyun seorang diri, Jaehyunie."

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Taeyong memanggilnya begitu. Jaehyun tersenyum memesona karenanya. Hatinya seperti mendapat pelukan kala Taeyong memanggil nama kecilnya dengan sayang, dengan perhatian. "Terima kasih pada seseorang yang dulu mempunyai kasus yang sama. Yang harus selalu aku hibur saat dia merengek dan mengeluh tiap kali ingat ibu cantiknya."

Taeyong terkekeh. Jejak-jejak memori masa kecilnya berputar kembali dalam pikirannya. Jaehyun bisa melihatnya, mata Taeyong yang sehitam malam itu kini berbinar. Benak Jaehyun ikut berlari-lari mengenang masa kecil yang selalu mereka habiskan bersama. Hingga sekarang sampai mereka dewasa, tidak terpisahkan.

" _Hyung_ ...," panggil Jaehyun memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka.

"Mm?"

"Apa yang terjadi ... jika kita memutuskan untuk bersama?"

Taeyong tertegun mendengar pertanyaan yang tidak ia sangka.

" _Hyung_ tahu ... bagaimana kita saling mengikat, kan?"

Suara berat Jaehyun membuat Taeyong menunduk. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, sebelum mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang Dohyun dan David yang asyik bermain. Wajah Taeyong dihiasi senyum samar, "Kalau kita bersama, maka David dan Dohyun tidak akan pernah ada."

Selesai sudah. Satu jawaban telak yang mengembalikan keduanya untuk kembali ke realitas. Melepas segala ego dan kehendak, demi putera-putera mereka yang kini hadir sebagai matahari mereka. Sungguh, adalah hal yang mengerikan saat membayangkan Dohyun dan David tidak terlahir di dunia.

"Terkadang, aku menyesal mempertemukanmu dengan Irene. Apa dia sepenuhnya mirip Joohyun- _ssaem_?"

Lagi-lagi Taeyong hanya terkekeh, "Tentu saja tidak. Irene dan ibuku hanya punya satu kesamaan. Senyum malaikat seperti yang teman-teman dan para _ssaem_ katakan."

"Apa itu yang membuatmu jatuh cinta dengannya?"

Kenapa Jaehyun suka sekali memborbardir hati Taeyong dengan pertanyaan singkatnya. Taeyong hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. Tangannya yang sepi dielus balik oleh Jaehyun, tidak sadar bahwa ia belum melepas sentuhannya di punggung tangan Jaehyun.

Ketika tangan mereka bertaut, mereka tidak akan mudah untuk saling melepaskan. Dari dulu, Jaehyunlah yang selalu menggenggam tangan kurus itu kemanapun ia pergi. Wajah Taeyong yang damai saat Jaehyun menggandengnya adalah oasis yang tidak bisa Jaehyun tolak. Hati Jaehyun merasa damai saat Taeyong senang dan tersenyum manis. Hati Jaehyun menggebu saat Taeyong berada di dekatnya.

Sejak dulu, memang Taeyonglah yang mampu membuatnya seperti itu. Hanya Taeyong yang selalu Jaehyun inginkan.

* * *

" _Anyeong_ , David. Besok kita main lagi, ya! Bawa boneka kita ke sekolah."

" _Eung_! Kita perang-perangan lagi besok dengan boneka baru kita, Dohyunie!"

Jaehyun dan Taeyong tertawa kecil. Mereka sudah di ambang pintu apartemen Jaehyun, mengantar Taeyong dan David yang akan pulang ke rumah di mana Irene menunggu.

"Baiklah, Jagoan. Cium tangan Ayah Jaehyun dulu sebelum pulang," Taeyong menggendong anaknya, membawanya mendekat pada Jaehyun yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ayah Jaehyun, terima kasih sudah membelikan David dan _Appa_ makanan yang enaaak sekali. Boneka _Spongebob_ -nya juga terima kasih, mmuah!" pipi mulus Jaehyun mendapat kecupan manis dari buah hati Taeyong. Jaehyun tidak tahan mengambil alih David dari gendongan Taeyong.

"Sama-sama, Jagoan Ayah! Pipi yang satu lagi belum David cium," Jaehyun menyodorkan pipi satunya dan disambut kecupan lucu dari David.

"Anak pintar, ini hadiahnya karena sudah membuat Ayah senang hari ini," Jaehyun juga mencium kedua pipi David dengan sayang, mengacak rambutnya pelan lalu menggesekkan kedua hidung mereka. Taeyong benar-benar tersenyum bahagia melihatnya.

"Ayah! Kok cuma David yang dicium? Dohyun kan juga anak Ayah!"

" _Aigoo_ , selain anak Ayah, Dohyunie juga anak _Appa_. Sini _Appa_ kecup," Taeyong mengangkat tubuh Dohyun ke udara, membuatnya berhadapan dan mengecup gemas kedua pipi anak Jaehyun. Mengusak rambutnya halus dan mengelus punggungnya ketika Dohyun dengan senangnya melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Taeyong. Jaehyun benar-benar tersenyum damai melihatnya.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong memang dekat, bagaikan nadi dan jantung yang saling berirama satu sama lain. Begitu dekat hingga mereka menganggap anak masing-masing juga sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Membiarkan Dohyun dan David mempunyai dua bapak, dan mengizinkan keduanya memanggil Ayah dan _Appa_.

Orang lain mungkin tidak akan memahami. Tapi, saat keempat insan itu sudah bersama, niscaya badai sekalipun tidak akan sanggup memisahkan.

"Sampai jumpa, Jaehyunie."

"Hati-hati di jalan, _hyung_."

Keduanya berpisah dengan senyum. Dohyun sudah berada di atas pundak Jaehyun dan melambai semangat pada David yang digandeng Taeyong. Dan sebelum Taeyong benar-benar menghilang di balik lift, Jaehyun berteriak.

" _Hyung_! Kau tahu siapa yang paling aku sayangi, kan?"

Taeyong sedikit terperanjat saat lengkingan Jaehyun menggema di koridor apartemen. Ia berbalik penuh, memandang Jaehyun di kejauhan yang saat ini tersenyum hangat kepadanya. Taeyong tersenyum sambil menghela napasnya, sebelum berteriak balik kepada Jaehyun.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Kau juga tahu siapa yang paling aku sayangi!"

Ya, tanpa bertukar kata sekalipun, Jaehyun dan Taeyong saling menyayangi, dan mencintai.

Kendati mereka sudah menikah, namun Taeyong selalu menyediakan satu tempat khusus di hatinya untuk Jaehyun singgah, bahkan menetap. Begitu juga Jaehyun yang selalu memberi satu ruang di relung dadanya untuk Taeyong berkunjung, dan berlabuh.

Meskipun keduanya tidak saling memiliki, hati mereka terikat oleh benang merah sebagai takdir.

Selamanya.

* * *

 **Epilogue : END**


End file.
